James Plaskett
James Plaskett, a former chess Grandmaster who has written in vigirous defence of Charles Ingram saying he is innocent, finally got into the hotseat on January 14th 2006 after 3 failed attempts in November 1999, October 2000 and January 2005. On 21st January 2006 he came back as a rollover contestants and won £250,000. Fastest Finger First Question. Put these authors in the order they were born. A: Charles Dickens B: JRR Tolkein C: Aesop D: William Shakespeare Correct Order: C, D, A, B 1. (£100) Which phrase refers to items which are tightly squeezed together? A: Treacle-stacked B: Honey-crammed C: Jam-packed D: Marmalade-stuffed Correct Answer: C 2. (£200) In newspaper advertisements, what does the abbreviation ‘o.n.o’ stand for? A: One night only B: One naughty owner C: Often needs oiling D: Or nearest offer Correct Answer: D 3. (£300) Which of these biscuits is traditionally given to babies? A: Viennese finger B: Ginger nut C: Rich tea D: Rusk Correct Answer: D 4. (£500) Which of these is not a shot in tennis? A: Drop shot B: Lob C: Off drive D: Smash Correct Answer: C 5. (£1,000) Which of these items is said to kill a werewolf? A: Silver jubilee B: Silver bullet C: Silver spoon D: Silver lining Correct Answer: B 6. (£2,000) What would usually be kept in a jardiniere? A: Cigars B: Jewellery C: Plants D: Wine Correct Answer: C 7. (£4,000) Which actress gave birth to twins called Hazel and Phinnaeus in 2004? A: Catherine Zeta-Jones B: Liv Tyler C: Julia Roberts D: Angelina Jolie Correct Answer: C 8. (£8,000) The ancient stone circle at Avebury is in which county? A: Northumberland B: Wiltshire C: Derbyshire D: Somerset Correct Answer: B (The klaxon called time and James would return the next saturday on £8,000 with all 3 lifelines) 9. (£16,000) 'Hob' and 'Gill' are the male and female of which animal? A: Fox B: Squirrel C: Rabbit D: Ferret 10. (£32,000) The 2004 film 'De-Lovely' is a biopic of which American composer A: George Gershwin B: Cole Porter C: Jerome Kern D: Irving Berlin Correct Answer: B 11. (£64,000) To whom did Agatha Christie dedicate her novel 'The Mirror Crack'd From Side to Side? A: David Suchet B: Joan Hickson C: Margaret Rutherford D: Peter Ustinov Correct Answer: C 12. (£125,000) Who was the mother of Charles II and James II? A: Anne Boleyn B: Elanor of Aquitane C: Henrietta Maria D: Anne of Denmark Correct Answer: C 13. (£250,000) Crispin is the patron saint of which Craftsmen? A: Thatchers B: Shoemakers C: Coopers D: Clockmakers Correct Answer: B (James really didn't know this so he used the first lifeline and phoned his wife, Fiona Pitt Kethley, who gave the answer of Shoemakers but said he should use other lifelines. James went 50:50 which left Shoemakers and Clockmakers, still unsure he asked the audience. 62% said Shoemakers, 38% said Clockmakers. James went for it but before revealing if he was right or wrong Chris took a cliffhanger break. When he came back, it was revealed Shoemakers was correct and he won £250,000. But he had used up all 3 lifelines) 14. (£500,000) Which of these astronauts has never set foot on the moon? A: Jim Lovell B: Edgar Mitchell C: James Irwin D: Charles Duke Correct Answer: A (James declined to answer because he didn't know and he had no lifelines left so he walked away with £250,000 saying his guess would be Charles Duke but if he did he would lost £218,000)